Isolation
by Echo101
Summary: The Flight 29 Down gang are realizing just how isolated they are when several members of the Resistance drop by.
1. Spaceship from the Sky

**A/N This is an unusual combination, Falling Skies with Flight 29 Down. I got the idea from the fact that if a group of people were completely isolated, then anything that happened in the outside world, like an alien invasion, wouldn't affect them. Then I translated it into fanfiction. Enjoy! Oh, and the Flight 29 Down survivors haven't been rescued.**

Eric looked at the horizon. He was tired of seeing ocean. He wanted to get out. He wanted to leave. The hurricane had passed over the island, but they were safe enough in buildings. They decided to go to the East Side of the island and stay there. The West Side would be when they were in trouble. It had been almost two years.

Eric looked down at his clothes, which was piece of cloth wrapped around him to prevent complete nudity. His chest was bare. For once, he was glad for the little kid. If Lex hadn't found out how to make cloth, he'd be in his birthday suite.

"Eric!" Jackson called. "Come on!" Eric looked once more at the horizon, then grabbed his spear and headed towards Jackson. Jackson became Chief again, after the hurricane. Nathan and Daley got together after a discussion of how it would affect the group.

Eric smirked when he remembered how Nathan had kissed Daley and announced that she was the love of his life. They inspired Jackson and Melissa to _finally_ get together. Taylor was okay with it. But it was really annoying at camp. Ah well, these weekly hunts for food gave him some man time.

Otherwise camp was a lovey-dovey make-out place. His only comfort was when he was with Lex, Abby, and Taylor. Jory and Ian were off in their own world. Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise above him. He looked up…and gaped. It was…something he'd never seen before. Lex came running out of the camp. "Do you see it?" Lex asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Eric muttered.

Slowly, one by one, the castaways came out to marvel at the ship. "How long have we been gone?" Taylor asked.

"There's no _way_ anybody could've built _that_ ship in a _year_." Lex said. "It's not possible."

"Maybe it's a test flight." Melissa said hopefully, clutching Jackson's arm.

"I don't think so." Jackson said, in that voice that made everyone turn to him. "I think we should wait. See who comes out."

"Yeah." Abby snorted. "Maybe they'll have found unicorns too."

Their argument was cut short as the ship began to descend. It landed on the sand a few yards away. The hatch opened and several people stepped out. They stood, blinking in the sun.

"It's a beach!" One of them, a little boy, yelled. Then a man with a beard noticed them.

"Who are you?" He asked. He took out a gun and pointed it at them.

"I'm…we're…" Daley's voice trailed off.

"I think we should be asking the same question." Jackson cut her off. He stepped forward and put his arms out protectively. "I mean, normal people don't point guns at people. Normal people don't have guns."

"That's not true." Lex began, but shut up when Daley gave him a look.

"You're not harnessed, are you?" The man asked, ignoring Lex.

"Harnessed?" Abby asked. But another man interrupted her. He was around the age they were when they were first stuck here.

"Dad, we'd know if they were harnessed." He said.

"Yeah," Another boy, this time around Lex's age, added. "There'd be Skitters around, but I don't see them."

The man finally put down his gun. "I'm Tom, Tom Mason. These are my kids, Hal, Matt and Ben." He pointed to the older looking boy, the one who yelled about a beach, and the one who'd said something about Skitters. A woman stepped down from the ship as well. "My wife, Anne." He added.

The woman nodded at them. Jackson stepped forward. "I'm Jackson. This is Eric, Melissa, Abby, Lex, Daley, Nathan, and Taylor." He pointed to each of them in turn.

A young woman, around Hal's age bounded out. "Hey I-" She noticed the castaways. "Who're they?"

"This is Lourdes." Hal said, holding out a hand to her.

"Matt, don't go near the water." Anne warned him as she went to him. "You don't know what's in there."

Tom smiled. Then he turned back to Lourdes. "Get Maggie and Dai." He said. "And Pope." He added as an afterthought. Lourdes nodded then ran into the ship.

Jackson looked at Tom. "Who're the Skidders? And what's a harness?"

Tom looked around. "Do you have a camp?" Jackson nodded. "Okay, we'll explain there."

Jackson thought for a moment. "All right." He turned to the group. "Abby and Nathan, go find something to eat. Eric, get more water. Taylor, start fishing. Lex and Daley, start cooking. Also, tell Jory and Ian that we have guests." All of them nodded and ran off to their respective duties. "Melissa, guide our visitors around." He leaned closer and whispered. "See if you can find out what's going on."

Melissa nodded. "Come on." She beckoned them.

Jackson turned to Tom. "You and I need to talk." He said seriously.

**A/N I don't know if I should continue this or not. So review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Truths and Dinner

**A/N I know that the explanation for the harness isn't cannon. It's just my explanation.**

Jackson and Tom faced each other on the beach. "So explain." Jackson said.

Tom sighed and rubbed his beard. "It's a long story." He warned.

Jackson folded his arms. "I've got time."

Tom nodded. He began to explain the invasion and the second Mass. "And then I was on their ship." He said. "Long story short, the aliens told me what was wrong with Ben."

"Which was?"

Tom took a deep breath. "Which was that the harness drug didn't just control the kids, it was a genetic modifier. That was why adults weren't harnessed. We didn't grow. But kids could mutate. Ben and Rick had it on too long and the genetic modifier stayed in their system. It was slowed down by the harness removal, but it wouldn't stop. They'd turn into skidders when they were around thirty."

Jackson nodded thoughtfully. "And you escaped."

Tom smiled slightly. "I escaped. And blew up their structure in the process. I tried to get Karen out, but the Slenders kept her there. I used the heat-seeking radar on the ship I had stolen to find the second Mass. Only the Mechs got there before me. I shot them down, but the whole resistance was destroyed. Only Hal, Ben, Matt, Lourdes, Anne, Maggie, Dai, and Pope remained. We decided to hide out in a place where they wouldn't look and decided on the South Pacific. And that's how we got here."

Jackson whistled. "And you found an antidote?"

Tom nodded. "Anne figured out a way to stop it completely using the materials on the ship. Now you tell me your story."

Jackson shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. We crashed here 2 years ago and have been here ever since." He sniffed the air. "Looks like dinner is ready." He went to the camp and Tom followed. As they were about to reach the source of the smell, Jackson turned and faced Tom. "Keep a close eye on Matt."

Tom looked surprised. "Why?"

Jackson looked around. "The pilot of the ship went crazy. He roams the woods and he's pretty dangerous. Look out for Ben too." The two leaders brushed past the brush and found that dinner was being served.

Anne was talking to Melissa, who had become the island doctor, about medicine. Lourdes was helping Taylor and Daley make dinner. Hal, Eric, and Nathan were debating weaponry and hunting. Maggie and Abby wee swapping survival stories. Ben and Matt were playing a game with Lex called Coconut. One person had a coconut and had to keep it away from the others. The catch was that whoever got the coconut first would become the coconut holder, so an uneasy truce was formed before it became "all-out war" as Eric put it. Ian, Jory, Pope. And Dai were arguing about whose injuries was more serious. Ian and Jory were on Ian's side while Pope and Dai rooted for themselves.

Into this huddle, Jackson and Tom went in. Jackson bent down and started a fire while Tom told Ben and Mat to settle down so they could eat dinner. Lourdes gave Hal some food then went to Ben and Matt. Taylor ad Daley served Eric, Nathan, and Lex. Jory got up and got four plates for herelf, Ian, Pope, and Dai. Maggie and Abby got their own plates. Anne and Melissa got two for themselves and two for Jackson and Tom.

Soon there was the sound of chewing and occasional laughter. Eventually, they all finished. Jackson and Tom stood up. "Tom and his group can sleep in the plane for tonight." Jackson said. "We can start building huts for them tomorrow. Sound fair?" Everyone nodded. "Does everyone know what's going on in the outside world?" Jackson asked his crew. Everyone nodded.

Tom took over. "I don't know how long we'll stay here, but we'll stay here for a while. We also have to get rid of the spaceship. It's a clear sign somebody's on the island."

Hal stood up. "We can push it into the sea." He suggested. "No one will see it then."

Eric stood up too. "Yeah. Or we could tear it down and create better huts."

"We'll decide tomorrow.' Jackson ruled. "'The aliens haven't flown over the island yet." He reminded them.

"Won't we need the spaceship to leave?" Maggie asked.

"Are we leaving?" Lourdes said. "This is probably the safest place for us."

"Lourdes is right." Daley said. "No one's come calling and no one will. For a while at least."

"I'd rather fight the aliens." Abby said.

"We're not discussing this tonight." Tom said clearly over the bickering. "We're too tired. Let's talk in the morning."

"Agreed." Anne said. She held out her hand to Matt. "Come on." Matt took her hand and followed her into the plane.

Lex was caught yawning by Daley. "Bed." She commanded and Lex sleepily made his way to the hut he shared with Taylor and Eric. "Come on." Hal pushed Ben into the plane as Maggie and Lurdes followed. Taylor and Eric went into their hut as Abby and Jory helped Ian get up and got to their hut. Melissa helped Anne put Pope and Dai in the plane as Nathan and Daley made their way towards their hut. Melissa went to the door of the hut she shared with Jackson, and turned, waiting for him.

Jackson nodded at her then turned and faced Tom. "We need to talk about the aliens and what we're gonna do."

Tom's eyes widened. "You're going to fight them too?" He asked in surprise.

Jackson shrugged. "It's our home too." He followed Melissa into the hut. "Do you think they can be trusted?" Jackson asked her.

"I don't know." Melissa admitted. "But they seem nice. And I can't think of a reason why they wouldn't be telling the truth." She paused for a minute. "Do you think the Captain will come tonight?" She asked.

Jackson yawned and put his arm around Melissa. "He hasn't come around for some time. For all we know, he could be dead."


	3. Just Ask

"Water?" Eric asked Abby.

"Thanks." She said, wiping her mouth as she drank as much as she possibly could. She glanced at the outsiders, as she had taken to calling them. "How long do you think they're going to be here?"

Eric shrugged, taking off his shirt. Lourdes and Ann were helping Melissa, Taylor, and Daley weave something other than a huge piece of cloth. "I don't know." He took a shovel and started to help Abby with the digging.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You like Hal as a friend, don't you?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said, still focusing on digging. "What about Maggie?"

"She's cool." Abby said. She sighed and leaned on her shovel, wiping the hair out of her face. "I just wish that they hadn't come. It's changed everything."

"Well these holes aren't going to dig themselves you know." Hal grinned as he walked up to them, taking a shovel. Eric grinned back.

"Nice to know you're helping out. I was beginning to think all you'd said you'd done was just you talking." Eric joked.

"I'm going to go take a break." Abby said abruptly, dropping her shovel and leaving.

Hal motioned towards Abby's retreating back. "What's up with her?"

Eric went back to digging. "She used to be all sweet and everything, then she went into the jungle. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. She came back a whole different person. Imagine Lourdes vanishing for a while, then coming back and starting to act like Maggie."

Hal whistled. "That's harsh." They both dug for a while. "So what about you and her?" He asked all of a sudden.

Eric jerked. "What? Me and Abby? Come on."

"Everyone can see it." Hal insisted. "It's like, Jory and Ian. They aren't together, but everyone knows they are."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I thought she was cute. But I spent too much time paying attention to Taylor and not her, okay? Then she comes back all hardcore, and I figure I've got no chance with that."

"I didn't look at Lourdes until Karen died. And now we're together." Hal countered.

"Yeah, but Lourdes didn't go all 'survival of the fittest'." Eric replied.

"Dude, just go ask her out. You'll be fine. Otherwise, you're going to end up like Ben."

"What's wrong with me?" Ben asked, coming out to help.

"Nothing." Hal and Eric said together. Ben gave them a death stare. "Okay, we were talking about the fact that you don't have a girlfriend. But it's not for trying." Hal added hastily.

"Eric with who?" Ben asked. "'Cause if it's Abby, I'd ask what you're talking about. Abby's already Eric's girlfriend."

Eric started. "What? We're not going out. We're just close."

"Yeah, real close." Jackson said, coming out of the foliage.

"Where are all these people coming from?" Eric moaned.

"Where are all who coming from?" Anne joined the little circle surrounding Eric.

"It's is this an intervention? Because I have no feelings for Abby." Eric panicked.

"Just go talk to her." Jackson coaxed. "She's never turned down someone before."

"And besides, you said it yourself." Hal smirked. "You like her."

"Yeah," Eric said. "But she'll kill me in a heartbeat if I asked her."

"Just try!" Anne said. "If she kills you, I'll put you back together again."

"Fine!" Eric burst out. "I'll ask her." He stormed off. He went to the beach. It always helped him think. The ocean was where he'd nearly died, and ever since then, he's had this strange connection with the ocean.

"It's beautiful." Abby joined him, looking at the sunset. It was true. Red ochre and vivid yellow streaked across the sky while the clouds where a princess pink. Eric's throat closed at the sight of her. She was hot, he'd admit that, but she'd reject him in an instant. He remembered Hal's words though. And he figured, what the heck.

"Wannagoout?" He asked her quickly.

She stared at him for a moment. "Okay." She said, then turned and faced the sunset. Eric took deep breaths. He wasn't dead. That was a good sign.


	4. The Captain

The sound of the waves breaking over the beach was the only thing anybody could hear. But there was tension in the air. "Do you think it's safe?" Abby asked Eric, quietly, as they sat outside near the fire.

"I don't know." He whispered back. "Maybe the Captain's coming back."

"The last time he came Ian was injured pretty badly. And so was he. Lex thinks he might be dead." Abby replied.

Eric kissed her forehead. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but we'll be fine. The Captain's attacked before, hasn't he?" Abby nodded drowsily. A twig suddenly snapped at the edge of the forest.

"Maybe we should call Jackson." Abby whispered. Eric nodded. "Jackson!" Abby yelled. Not only Jackson, but Tom came out.

"What is it?" Tom called out groggily.

"I think the Captain's here." Eric told Jackson. Both Tom and Jackson were instantly on the alert.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked, grabbing a spear.

"We don't know. We just hear a twig snap there." Eric nodded at the direction the sound had come from.

"Get your spear. Abby, guard here. Tom, you'd better awaken your fighters. We're going to have another fight." Jackson ordered. Everyone nodded, then ran off.

"Hal, come on." Tom shook Hal awake.

"What's up?" Hal asked him.

"I'm not sure. But the castaways seem scared. Maggie, stay here."

"Why me? Is it 'cause I'm a girl?"

"No. It's 'cause you're best at working alone." Tom replied.

"You'll be fine, won't you?" Anne asked him anxiously.

"Yeah. I will be. Keep a close eye on Ben and Matt." He kissed her briefly, then went with the others. The Resistance had their guns, and the castaways had their spears.

"So, who's the Captain?" Hal asked Nathan.

"The Captain's our former pilot. He hit his head on a rock or something. He went crazy and burned down the whole camp. After that he's been attacking our camp. We haven't seen him in a while, and let's just say we thought he was dead." Nathan replied.

"Yeah. He was hurt so badly. So was Ian. That's why he's invalid. Couple of third-degree burns and a few broken bones with his head cracked open. That's how we last saw him." Eric added.

"Not a guy you want to meet." Jackson summed up.

"Oh, okay." Hal replied timidly, and switched the safety off on his weapon.

A laugh suddenly echoed out of the shadows. A pair of gleaming eyes stepped out. The Captain was almost unrecognizable. His teeth were yellow and a few were missing. His hair was completely matted down, and there was a limp in the way he walked. He laughed again. "Don't you all want me dead again?"

"Yeah." Eric called out.

"Well too bad!" The Captain spit out. "I've waited too long to have my revenge. And you're all going to pay."

"What did we ever do to you?" Nathan yelled back.

"You crashed my baby." The Captain whimpered. "She was my baby." He repeated.

"His baby?" Hal whispered.

"He means the plane." Eric hissed back.

"Look, just leave!" Jackson said angrily. "We don't need you."

"You're supposed to be dead anyways!" Eric added.

"But I'm not, am I?" The Captain wheeze-chuckled.

"Will they be okay?" Anne asked concernedly as she held Matt.

"It depends." Abby said, staring out into the jungle.

"Depends on what?" Lourdes asked breathlessly.

"On whether the Captain has weapons, or if it is the Captain." Melissa replied when Abby still stared into the jungle.

"I think we should just go out there and knife him." Maggie suggested, cleaning her blade.

"The Captain's too unpredictable." Daley said, helping Taylor pack food.

"What do you mean? A good knife through the heart and he's dead."

"He hit his head on a rock." Jory was making sure Ian was okay. "He survived. Ever since then, you don't know what he's going to do. Plus, none of us want to be killers."

"I've killed people." Maggie said. "Doesn't make a difference to me."

"Yeah, but none of them have killed anybody before." Ben pointed out. He was leaned against the hull of the plane. "They're coming." He said, his eyes snapping open. "I can hear them."

Anne looked at him concerned. "Are you sure-" She began, but Abby rushed out of the plane.

"Did you get him?" She asked Eric.

"No, I think he just wanted to scare us tonight. He didn't do anything." Eric panted. "We chased him for a while, but he just kept going deeper into the jungle. Jackson decided not to risk it."

"That's good." Daley said. "He won't bother us for some time. Let's all just go to sleep."

With an assent of mutterings, the group dispersed. As they were about to enter the plane, Anne caught Tom's arm. "Wait." She said. He looked at her puzzled, but did as she said.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his eyebrows scrunching up like he was trying to read her mind.

She took a deep breath. "I think Ben's turning into a skidder again."

**A/N Dun dun dun. Anyways, this one's one of my favorite chapters, and I think I ruined it. So give me your opinion…in the reviews.**


	5. Memories

**A/N Happy Thanksgiving!**

Ben stood still. He remembered his father gave him the news.

"_I'm sorry, Ben." Ben could tell his father really felt sorry for it. Ben didn't care. He felt tears spring up at the corner of his eyes._

_Hal glanced down, before focusing on Ben's face. "I don't care if your skidder or not." He swore. "You're still my little brother, and big brothers protect their little brothers."_

_Ben nodded. He didn't want to be a skidder. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to be happy. He never wanted to go back. Even if it meant giving up his strength. He didn't want everyone staring at him like he was a freak. He'd already got enough of that._

_He ran. He didn't remember how far. He didn't remember where he went. He couldn't remember anything. He focused on going away. Maybe if he ran far enough, it wouldn't come to him. He eventually stopped._

Ben finally noticed the rain pounding away at his face. He screamed at the gray sky. "You want me?" He yelled. "You're never going to get me. I'll never be one of you!" He cried out. He collapsed, sobbing, in the middle of nowhere. He wanted his mother to come help him. His _real_ mother.

"_Happy Thanksgiving!" His mother said happily as she decorated the table. 3-year-old Ben happily clapped his hands together._

"_Turkey!" He happily cried. It was one of the new words he'd learned. Hal, the grinning 7-year-old on his right, had prepared him for the holiday season._

_His father and mother were sharing secret smiles. Ben frowned. He didn't like it when people didn't tell him things. He hated it. "We have something to say." His father announced. He glanced at his wife._

"_You're going to have a baby brother!" His mother joyfully said._

_Ben frowned. "Share?" He asked._

"_Yes, Ben. You've got to share everything, like I did when you were here." Hal puffed out his chest._

Ben smiled a little bit, remembering that memory. His forehead creased as he tried to remember later.

"_Hal." Ben whispered into the darkness. It was night, and they were both supposed to be asleep._

"_Yeah." Hal asked sleepily._

"_Mommy Daddy Love." It was the most Ben could do with his limited vocabulary._

"'_Course they will. They still love me, and they've got you." Hal assured him._

"_Scared." Ben murmured, his wide eyes peering around._

_Hal turned on his side. To him, a scared sibling in the same room as him was unacceptable. "They'll still love us. They always have."_

"_Okay." Ben was relieved. His brother was always right. They'd love him. Always._

"Ben." Ben could hear his father's voice call out. Ben just couldn't make the effort to call back. It seemed he'd used up everything crying and remembering. He wished his mother would come to him. He wished she would come and hold him. He wished she'd tell him that everything was alright and that it would be okay.

"Ben, it's okay." His father had found. He heard others, but they kept their distance. "Ben," His father began. "It doesn't matter if you're skidder or human. It doesn't matter if you want to go join them or not. You're my son and I'll always love you.

Tom held his son as the rain mingled with the water on their faces.


	6. Christmas

**A/N For some reason, I always update this in time for the holidays. Whatever, it makes it more enjoyable. Anyways, last chapter was more Falling Skies-centric, so this chapter will be more about the Flight 29 Down crew.**

Lex strung the palm leaves around the gigantic coconut tree, Lourdes holding the rest of it below. "Melissa, are you sure this is going to work?" Lourdes called up.

"Yeah," Lex yelled back, trying not to look down. "I swear I've done this a million times." He was halfway to the top.

"Be careful!"

"I will." Lex gulped and hurriedly started climbing up. "I think this is good." He said after a minute. He let go of the palm tree as Lourdes caught him barely an inch to the ground.

"Why a palm tree?" Lourdes grumbled, pushing Lex onto his feet.

"Taylor." Lex winced, rubbing his back.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Taylor chirped as she walked into the camp.<p>

Daley looked up at her, irritated. "Did you break anything?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Taylor said. "I'm talking about Christmas."

"What about Christmas?" Jackson questioned, squatting near the fire with Melissa. He was helping her weave something.

"Well…It's about time for Christmas isn't it?" Taylor said all innocently.

"No." Daley said flatly.

"Come on." Taylor whined.

"Daley's right." Ian said. "What do we even have to decorate?"

"I think it could be fun." Melissa piped up. Everyone looked at her. "What? It sounds kind of like Chilloween. Besides, we didn't celebrate Thanksgiving either."

"We each made a feast." Eric reminded her.

"That doesn't count." Taylor waved her hand. They'd only seen her this excited about Chilloween. "I think we should do it, because if we don't…it's like not having summer vacation."

"News flash, Taylor. We didn't." Nathan said, cleaning the food.

"Fine, it's like not breathing." Taylor shot back.

"Technically speaking, we only started celebrating Christmas 2000 years ago." Lex said. "Before that there was a pagan holiday in Rome. Saturnalia, I think. Besides, Jesus Christ was born in the spring, not winter."

"Whatever." Taylor said, irritated. "We should still celebrate it. I mean, a world without Christmas? That's horrible."

"The Ancient Egyptians weren't horrible. Neither are Jewish people. Or people of any other religion." Lex defended.

"They don't celebrate Christmas?" Eric asked. Lex shook his head.

"We're getting off point here." Taylor reminded them. "I think we should decorate the camp. And I'm going to do it whether you're going to help me or not."

Everyone looked at each other. "Fine." They all chorused.

"Great!" Taylor smiled, clapping her hands.

* * *

><p>"So she seriously forced you into accepting Christmas?" Lourdes asked.<p>

"Not accepting it. Celebrating it." Lex corrected.

"So what did you do?"

"We gave each other presents." Lex shrugged. "Taylor kept getting Melissa and Jackson under the mistletoe." Lex smirked. "That was kind of funny. They kept standing around awkwardly. By the end, they got used to it, though."

Lourdes raised her eyebrows. "You had mistletoe here?"

"It was actually a palm leaf. And then she forced Nathan to decorate a palm tree." Lex laughed. "Nathan was up there, and he kept saying he was going down, but Taylor wouldn't let him. She made him climb all the way to the top, and then Nathan fell. Luckily, he fell in a pile of palm leaves, so he was okay. He could barely walk for a week though."

"What about presents?"

"We all made stuff for each other. Daley and Nathan worked together to give everyone a surprise feast. We'd all kinda forgotten about the food. Melissa recited a poem. Jackson gave all the guys spears and gave the girls medicine."

Lourdes laughed. "He gave them medicine?"

"He gave Ian medicine too. Jackson wasn't the greatest at giving presents. Taylor and I made everyone stuffed animals, or the closest we could get to stuffed. And then Ian, Jory, Eric, Abby created and acted out a play for us, about the island. It was satire, and it was pretty good."

"I heard Daley and Nathan kissed." Lourdes said.

"Yeah. Nathan went down on one knee in front of her and declared his undying love for her. He then attempted to sing some song, I don't remember which, we were all laughing too hard. And then he got up and kissed her, and after they broke apart, she said yes."

"What about Jackson and Melissa?"

"Jackson came up to her and kissed her, then asked her to be his girl. She said yes. She'd been waiting for that for forever. Then Ian asked Jory out. After that, Eric and Abby got stuck under the mistletoe, and well…it was totally awkward. But they've had a crush on each other ever since then."

Lourdes laughed. "It must have been one romantic Christmas."

"It was." Lex said, smiling. He groaned when they came into camp. "Taylor's putting up the mistletoe." He said, watching as Taylor put up the dreaded leaf.

"Where's Hal?" Lourdes said, running off to look for him.


	7. I'll Be Back

"So, what's the plan?" Jackson asked Tom.

Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was thinking of trying to find other Resistances. There have to be other people out there."

Jackson nodded. "When you want to leave, we're coming with you."

Tom blinked. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

Jackson crossed his arms. It was late afternoon and everyone was down at the beach. He would be there too, but it had been almost 6 months since the spaceship had come. He and Tom had things to discuss. "Look, you need people. We're _people_."

Tom nodded. "What about the Captain?" He asked.

Jackson shrugged. "He'll be here, haunting the island. But you have to agree, we need to come help you. I suggest going to China."

Tom nodded. "A huge population means a larger Resistance probably." He agreed. Tom looked out at the beach and saw his son playing in the water. Already, he had growths on his back. "This place is like a haven for Ben." He murmured. "He deserves that, after all he's been through."

Jackson nodded. "I wonder how long it will be before I have to worry about that." He mused.

Tom nodded. "So you're sure you want to come with us. Even though it'll probably kill you."

Jackson shrugged. "It's our planet as well as yours." He replied. "We've been stuck on this island for almost 3 years. It's time to leave."

"We should start gathering food for the journey." Tom said.

"We should. We've all talked about this, they're really excited to get off the island." At Tom's surprised look, Jackson said with a smile. "The island's kinda small and we've got an insane captain in case you haven't noticed."

Tom chuckled. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>It was 5 more days before they were ready to leave. Taylor sighed, brushing the hair out of her eyes as she packed everything she had, which wasn't much, into a small bag. She looked around at the hut she shared with Lex, Abby, and Eric. She walked outside to the plane. She touched its side, rubbing it. "Well, I guess this is it." She said to the plane. "We've been through a lot. I can only say I'm glad that you brought us here. We escaped death. We're alive. It's so weird to not be able to see you. It's gotten to be normal on this island, I guess. But I'll come back. Someday." She promised, wiping the tears that were about to fall.<p>

"Taylor, come on!" Lourdes yelled in the distance.

Taylor gave one last smile at the plane. "We'll be back." She promised again.

**A/N Should I do a sequel to this?**


End file.
